deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is a hero from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Doctor Fate vs. Doctor Strange (By Blade0886, Complete) *Doctor Strange VS Goku (By 22O'Toolec) *Doctor Strange vs Kefka Palazzo (By Fedora Lord Para 348, Complete) *Tara Duncan vs Doctor Strange (By Blade0886, Complete) Possible opponents *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) History Stephen Strange was born to Eugene and Beverly Strange in 1930 while the couple was vacationing in Philadelphia. In 1932 Stephen's sister Donna was born at the family's Nebraska farm. Knowing that Strange was destined to become the next Sorcerer Supreme, a resentful apprentice sorcerer, Karl Mordo, beset the child with demons from the age of eight through to adulthood, as he was jealous that a kid would be better than him. Ultimately Strange was rescued by Mordo's master, the Ancient One, mystic protector of the Earth-realm as the then-current Sorcerer Supreme. A year or two after this torment began, Stephen's brother, Victor, was born. At age eleven Strange aided an injured Donna, an experience which ultimately fostered an interest in medicine. Strange entered New York College as a pre-med student directly out of high school. Later, while home on vacation for his nineteenth birthday, Strange was swimming with Donna when she suffered a cramp. After a frantic search Stephen found her already drowned. The experience left him with a sense of personal failure that eroded his medical idealism. Death Battle Info Doctor Strange is a practicing magician who draws his powers from various mystical entities such as Agamotto, Cyttorak, the Faltine, Ikonn, Oshtur, Raggadorr, the Seraphim, and Watoomb, and artifacts. * Real Name: Stephen Strange * Gender: Male * Aliases: Doctor Strange, The Sorceror Supreme, Master of Black Magic (Formerly) * Height: 6' 2" * Weight: 180 lbs Gear: * Eye of Agamotto: A pendant that is proof of its wearer being a Sorcerer Supreme, its light able to negate dark magic and enable the user to see through illusion or track ethereal and corporeal beings by their psychic or magical emissions. * Cloak of Levitation: A semi-sentient cape belongs to the holder of the title Sorcerer Supreme. While the cloak enables the wearer to fly, it can travel at subsonic speeds, able to resist damage from attacks of physical, elemental or spiritual nature, alter its shape to mimic other garments or function as an extra limb. * Book of the Vishanti: A tome that contains knowledge of white magic Powers/Ablities: * Intangibility * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Elemental manipulation * Astral projection * Hypnotism * Pyrokinesis * Cyrokinesis * Time manipulation * Mystic bolts * Flight * Dimensional travel * Universal awareness Feats *Fought the Living Tribunal evenly. * Battled and Defeated The In-Betweener * With the shield of seraphim, He was unaffected by a blast from Galactus, which after being deflected, still had enough power to cause an earthquake in Manhattan * He was able to disable the silver surfer's power cosmic * In a weakened state, He manages to take out a dozen of ice giants with only a minor spell * He was able to use the ikonn spell on a "starving" Galactus Weaknesses * Scienced-Based weakness * Incantations and gesture dependency * Human factor * Astro limits * Magic-induced physical changes Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Wizard Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Manipulators